Eye For an Eye
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: Koenma has some bad news for Hiei. The guy who gave him his jagan eye also gave others ones, and now they're all dead, w/ the eye removed. Hiei isn't worried, but the gang is, because whoever it is is ancient, powerful, and really pissed...H/OC K/OC
1. yusuke and da homies!

Hey ppl, I just got DVD's 7-9 and I'm SO IN LOVE W/ HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg omg omg!!!!!!!!! Is he not the finest thing on the planet? And he's still taller than me, I think, yay!

Ok, he's about 5', I think, so we're the same height……ok, I'm obsessing about a fine ass guy I can never have *sigh*, but that's not new ^-~

And I should mention this to my readers, I don't do disclaimers, b/c um, DUH I don't own this and I'm not making any money off of this, so once again, like, DUH! lol

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara laughed as the last Beast of the Tantuei Temple crumpled to the ground after one slash from Hiei's katana, "Was Koenma kidding? These guys are a joke! Why would he send us all here when all six of these guys were so weak we could have taken them on before Urameshi and I even heard of Spirit world!"

Yusuke laughed too, "Yeah, I mean really, but I don't know Kuwabara. I probably could have, but that one guy did make you bleed."

Kuwabara shrugged and laughed again, "I didn't see that his tail had spikes on it, and it's only a little poke on my hand, it's barely bleeding."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "No matter how weak our opponents were, we must finish what we came here for."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, and I think Koenma only had us all come because the information he had about the people who used to inhabit this island was over 5,000 years old. God-like power back then is considered child's play now apparently."

Yusuke nodded as well and reached into his backpack for the Orb of Light, "Well, now that Koenma is done borrowing this, it can go back to sleep."

He walked over to the small pedestal with the velvet pillow and placed the glowing orb on it. The orb quickly blinked out as it went to sleep, "I'm almost amazed that a ball like that is alive, and sleeps no less."

Kuwabara shrugged again, "Well, it's from Spirit World isn't it, dummy? And why exactly was Koenma using that thing again?"

Yusuke shrugged, "From what little I gathered from Botan, he used it for some shadow puppet competition that he goes to every hundred years, he uses the thing to cheat. It can manipulate light and shadow any way, so he could make really weird complex shadow puppets and he wins every time."

Kurama chuckled, "That's not very sportsman-like, but clever. I've heard of the Ball of Eternal Light, an ancient race of people used it to grow their crops perfectly, and also to blind their enemies in battle, a most effective tool."

Hiei gave the ball a closer look, "I still don't see why all of us were needed to deliver this thing."

Kuwabara looked around the room aimlessly, "Well, we're done now, so it doesn't matter. So what do you guys say we…hey, what's that?"

The other three looked in the direction of his gaze and saw, in the far corner of the room, an ebony sarcophagus. 

Kurama gave it a curious look and walked over to it, "How very peculiar, I didn't think the people who lived on this island were into mummification."

Kuwabara followed Kurama to stand next to the black tomb, "Well, who cares about some dead mummy person? We should get going, I don't think this guy will mind!" He then hit the tomb, with his hurt hand, and proceeded to make owwchie noises.

Hiei gave a crack of a smile while Yusuke laughed his ass off, "Serves you right for disrespecting the dead. And clean the blood off it, I'm sure the person inside wouldn't appreciate it."

Kuwabara looked at the front of the tomb, or at least he thought it was the front, and indeed there was a small spot, barely a drop, of blood on it, "Ah, who cares. Maybe it a girl inside and she likes the color. Last time I checked red went nice with black."

Hiei just dismissed him from his mind and walked towards he entrance of the temple, and started down the miles of stone stairs that they had climbed to get there. There had been an ancient fighter on each of the floors of the temple, but they were easily taken care of. Kurama soon ushered Kuwabara and Yusuke out as well, who, after having a brief talk about the new students they were getting at school, from the recently burnt down Anagauwa Junior high, had somehow started fighting about which was better, Digimon or Pokemon. 

On the way down the many flights of stairs, not one of them noticed the rumbling that came from the ground over the vibrations of their feet on the centuries old stone…

Ok, how did it go? It's gonna be a very fun story, and I don't wanna give away too much of he plot, but Hiei and Kurama are probably gonna get themselves some!!!!


	2. nursery rhymes arent always fun and game...

I STILL LUV HIEI!!!!!! Gawd I wanna glomp him, glomp him til he likes it!!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One week later… 

Koenma sucked on his binky (THAT'S RIGHT!!! I SAID BINKY!!!!!!) harder as he looked at the reports from his operatives that he had sent to the realm of ice, where the ice apparitions and other arctic demons dwelled. The few demons that could stand the extreme cold of the heart of that plane had reported a disturbance six days ago involving violent earthquakes and what they called, "a frikin' huge ass thing coming out of the ground!!"

Koenma, thinking that they had just gotten buzzed off of some weird new drug that they sometimes took to make them feel warm, probably the new one anti-freeze, had sent only one of his lower men to take a look. After the first report had come in the very next day, Koenma had sent another 7 and told them to report in daily. 

In the deepest cold of the realm, there was now a 3 mile wide, four-thousand deep crater that narrowed as it went down, at the bottom it was only 3 feet wide. Massive chunks of the forever frozen soil and ice were scattered about in a 6-mile radius from the crater.

Koenma hadn't thought much of it until one of the guys he had sent came into contact with a very ancient Iceian. Creatures who, every once in a while, got created when ice apparitions die. The power of their soul animates the ice they get buried in creating interesting creatures that usually stay out by themselves in the heart of the realm and live for a very long time.

The one that his man had met, a little guy by the name of Shiito, had approached him after hearing that something had come out of the ground in the heart of his home. Shiito had been very informative about the importance of the find. Apparently, about 9,800 years ago, when he was only 500 hundred or so, after living so long dates get fuzzy, a very malicious creature had been buried in an enchanted tomb deep in the ice after being caught massacring lower, mongrel demons for some minor offence. That wasn't its only crime, it had been rumored that this one creature had killed millions of humans and demons alike, just for pleasure. 

Koenma bit on his binky as he looked over what the Iceian had said in the report from two days ago. He couldn't remember if it was a boy or a girl, or even what kind of demon it was, only that it was unique unto itself. 

His man who had been questioning him had also taken note of some strange melody the old guy kept humming whenever he stopped talking. He had asked about it, and was told that it was an old nursery rhyme that he knew, and it came into his head after thinking about whatever was in that ice, but only could remember bits and pieces of it, "can't hide…keeps coming…screams are a lovely tune…sleeps with the sun…". Koenma, after seeing those broken phrases had bolted right out of his bored stupor from paperwork and for the first time since he was mentally a teenager, started to feel childhood terrors again. He remembered the rhyme, his father had taught it to him when he was truly a toddler, and just hearing the melody racing in his head made him think that maybe it was real…

He gave himself a mental slap, there was no way that could be real! It was just a rhyme people taught their children, nothing more, nothing less…

He could still hear the rhyme from when he was 5…

__

*No one can hide,

It never stops to rest,

It'll keep coming,

Till your blood's on its chest.

It owns the night,

Thinks screams are a lovely tune,

Never sleeps with the sun,

Only hunts with the moon.

It eats little children,

And loves their screams,

Don't worry little friend,

It'll be in your dreams…*

Koenma shuddered, the last line was right, he did have a lot of nightmares as a child thanks to that stupid rhyme. The rest of the reports hadn't really grabbed him as important, besides finding out why there was such a big hole. He had only sent so many men after the first report because the first one had said he was very sure that something strange was going on, but that rhyme…. That the ancient Iceian had known that old rhyme and it had come up in his vast memory as having to do with something seemingly coming out of the ice really bothered him…

"So how long were you put away again?"

The demon who had let it out narrowed its eyes and gave its new companion an icy glare, "Roughly seven-thousand years."

It laughed and looked up at the reddish-blue sky of the outskirts of the Makai, "At least it wasn't almost 10,000! And I didn't have a handy little sleeping spell to put on myself, do you know how boring it is to be in a cube of glass, 5'X5' for that long?" It spun around in the air, giddy to be able to fly again and was humming an old, familiar tune with a…disturbing look on its face.

The other demon didn't give that comment any verbal response but did think, _'Being in an ebony box in some stupid temple for 7,000 was bad but at least I didn't go crazy from it. I probably could have gotten out on my own if it wasn't for that stupid technicality about needing the blood of a virgin to open the damn thing….'_, "I hope you will keep your end of the bargain. I helped you out of your prison, and you help me to retrieve all the Jagan eyes stolen from me, and no eating children, if that stupid little rhyme about you was true…"

OK PPL!!!!!!! If any of that was confusing, let me know!!! I can make sense of it cuz I wrote it, but I dunno if others can, lemme know if its goin in a nice direction or not… I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!! Lol ^-~


	3. Bye bye fuzz boy

Man, I luv him……I need to glomp him *sob*, u think Fluffy would mind if I glomped them both on a regular basis?

Naw, me either ^_^…

But I will glomp him one day!!!!!!!!! (please cooperate w/ my delusions! Thankies!)

And I've never updated so much for one fic at once, this one really has my creative juices a'flowin!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So, where are we?"

"We're in the shadow realm of the Makai."

The demon rolled its eyes, "I gathered that much, is this where you're from? Looks like it, felt like going home to momma?" It started laughing and humming that tune again, then turned away distracted by the swirling shadows that seemed to be everywhere.

"I'm not from here, I just have a shadow veil on the both of us so no one could tell who we were, not that you knowing who I am would be very helpful to you…"

With that the demon removed the shadow veil from them and got a good look at what it had taken out of the frozen tundra.

Only standing 3'6" or so, the demon shouldn't inspire the fear and infamy as was hinted in the rhyme that was written about it thousands of years ago, but this demon knew better. Deep inside the pink, fluffy exterior lived a kind of demon that feasted on the flesh of anything, especially children and babies. And if it remembered correctly, it used that tune to lure children out of their homes so it could rip their bodies to shreds and eat their hearts then leave the rest in front of the home. It would then wait and watch the parents react to finding the remains of their babies, and enjoying that part the most…and it was obviously male, and it made damn sure to keep its eyes away from that…part…

"Do you know why we're here?"

The fluffy pink demon didn't even look at the creature that had released it, "No, and I don't care. There any shadow babies around here?"

The demon chuckled softly and stepped a few feet back from the pink demon, "No, there aren't, we're in a very special part of the shadow realm. This is where the last sprite was imprisoned."

"What's a sprite?"

The demon stepped a few more feet, "It's the most ancient form of demon, not too many people even know they exist, pureblood, no human or animal blood running through them. Creatures like us have some human or animal genes in us, but not her kind, she's pureblooded monster. She was the very last of her kind and had taken the form of a humanoid demon to keep a low profile, but she was caught eventually and fearing what she could do, she was put here…7,012 years ago if I remember correctly."

"Yeah that's nice…_hunts with the moon_….So when so I get to help get those eye thingies back? And will there be baby breaks? I could go for a nice tender human newborn…"

"Oh, you're going to help me right now."

It still didn't bother took look at the other demon, even when it heard a soft click of metal, "How? Is there one here or something?"

"Because, the only way to release the sprite from her prison is to skin a **_Cutzen_** here in the most dense sea of shadows and use the insides to open the lock, and if I'm not mistaken, you're the last one…"

That got it's attention and it swung around and all seven of its large baby blue eyes widened, "What? What do you-you're a **_Ja-_**!"

That's all it got out before the ancient scimitar, sharpened more than a samurai sword, cut its head off.

Two days later….

"Koenma sir!"

Koenma rolled his eyes and pressed the button on his intercom, "What is it Genji?" Sometimes ogres really bugged him, especially when he was trying to get through paperwork mechanically…

"There was a **_Cutzen_** skin found in the shadow realm yesterday!"

Koenma arched a brow, "What's a **_Cutzen_**?"

"Haven't you been reading the demon glossary your father sent from the Makai ruins last week? I'm sure it's in there."

Two hours later, Koenma was really puzzled, but he was slightly put at ease. According to the book his dad had sent him, a **_Cutzen_** was a demon ranging from 2' to 4' with either blue or pink fluffy fur with 5 to 18 blue, green, or orange eyes. They were notorious for eating children in very vicious ways and they even had a rhyme that was composed about them…

Koenma almost felt like laughing, he conveniently forgot that the biggest fear he ever had was real and focused on that the very last one of that kind was now dead, because that race of demon had been labeled extinct for a good 8,000 years.

He was about to do a victory dance when Genji, the ogre who had worked for even King Yama when he actually came into work, rushed into his office breathing hard, "Koenma sir! There's something more that I forgot to tell you!"

Koenma hopped off his desk and stood in front of the panting demon, "And you couldn't tell me on the intercom? Well, no matter, what is it?"

"The…the **_Cutzen_**, it was found in the Sea of Shadows, where the sprite is!"

The ogre was sworn to secrecy afterwards, but he still would laugh sometimes after seeing the great Koenma fainting, apparently he knew that the key to the sprite's prison was the organs of a **_Cutzen_**, or at least he knew now after reading that book…

"Come on Botan! I don't think Keiko will like me blowing her off again for an assignment! She says she understands and all, but me getting the cold shoulder for a week doesn't really appeal to me!"

"You can stop yelling, Yusuke! I know you don't want to do this, but you just have to go to the Spirit World communicator screen and talk to Koenma, it's not really an assignment."

"But it usually has me ending up training with grandma for a few months…"

Botan crossed her arms and hopped up on her plank, "It'll just take a second and I'm sure Kuwabara will be happy to distract her for a while."

Yusuke looked back to where Keiko was waiting for him outside the bookstore, he had promised to meet her there ten minutes ago to walk to school together. He would have been on time is someone hadn't called his name before he could call out to Keiko and tell him about having to go see a certain toddler…"Ok, ok, I'll go, but only a few minutes, and where is Kuwabara?"

"Right behind you, Urameshi."

Yusuke gave a yelp and jumped before whirling around to give Kuwabara a punch to the arm, "Dammit, Kuwabara! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Kuwabara just smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Botan giggled and motioned towards Keiko, "So will you do it Kuwabara?"

"Sure, just don't try to get me involved in whatever is going down, you got that Urameshi?!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and followed Botan as she headed for the where they were to talk to Koenma, "Whatever Kuwabara…"

"So all I have to do it look out for things out of the ordinary?"

Koenma on the screen nodded and stamped a few more forms, "That's right, Yusuke, and if you even think you have encountered the sprite, don't approach it, but contact Botan immediately with the paging device she will be giving you, and she'll let me know what's going on. Keep in mind, we have no real information about the creature, or what let it out, and we can only hope that it isn't who we think it is."

"And who exactly do you think it is?"

"I can't really say yet, there's only speculation of who could be powerful enough to release both a **_Cutzen_** and a sprite, not to mention skin a fully grown **_Cutzen_**, and whoever it is, it-"

"Koenma sir!!!!!!!"

Yusuke, Botan, and Koenma winced at the high pitched squeal of one of the smaller ogres, Piko.

"Yes, Piko, what is it?"

"There…there have been 8 murders in the past day. Three shadow demons, two earth demons, one rock demon, one nimbus demon, and the convicted felon Ekerk!"

Koenma, his attention distracted from the two on in the human world, walked off screen, "Any ties?"

"Well, not really, except how they died…"

"And how was that?"

"Well, they were all found with a large hole inside their foreheads. Such a wound wouldn't hurt a shadow demon, but the three found only had that wound on their bodies. And Ekerk had a hole in his head as well, but it looked like that was just from some small animal chewing on it after it got cut off."

Koenma walked back on screen to tell Yusuke and Botan about what they just overheard, but stopped when he noticed that Botan was deathly white, "Are you alright Botan?"

She shook her head, "He must contact Hiei immediately!"

Yusuke was more than confused, "Why, did he know one of them or something?"

She shook her head violently, "No! Don't you remember Koenma? Ekerk was the one to be charged with illegally doing medical procedures to people, including giving Jagan eyes, and the only way to kill a shadow demon with only a wound to the forehead was if they had a Jagan eye put in! The murderer is after Jagans!"

"So that's seven of my little beauties…"

The sprite was coming along nicely. She was slowly regaining her form and when she did, she was going to help get the rest of the Jagans back.

After all, wouldn't spending 12 years looking for her prison, then being imprisoned for 7,000 before getting a chance to open it up inspire a little gratitude? And besides, what were friends for?

Ok, is this one confusing now? Lol, I'm trying to get the plot going, but damn, its too hard, I'm too distracted by my lil sexy man *sob*

GAWD I WANNA JUMP ON HIS HEAD!!!!!!

Is this bordering on obsession? lol


	4. Jeez Yusuke! Don't run her over!

Sup ppl!!!!!!!!! And um……….this fic is getting my head all whirly, lol. Maaaaaaaan, there's so much potential for this fic, and I ain't braggin!!!!!!! Lol, and um……yeah………time to meet the new students at Yusuke's skool…..I believe I mentioned them in chappy one, lol

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke laced his hands behind his head as Keiko gave him an almost stern lecture about being on time. She was really pissed at him, especially because the bell had already rung and they were still a few minutes from school.

"Come on, Yusuke! This is the last time I'll wait for you if you set a date to be somewhere! Sometimes I wonder if your head will always be in the clouds…"

"Or up your ass." Kuwabara wasn't pleased with the wait either, one more tardy and he got another note sent home to his sister.

Keiko gave Kuwabara a look and that shut him up, "Well, that's not nice, but I do agree with you. I can't keep doing this to our class record. You hurt it enough, Yusuke, without me helping!"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder to give Kuwabara a little piece of his mind over what he said but ran into something soft instead. (ooooo, I rhymed, lol)

He kept himself from stumbling and brought his hands down to steady what he ran into, which turned out to be a very little girl.

She couldn't be more than 10, being as small as she was, not even close to five feet, but when she looked up at him, surprise completely written over her face, he changed her age from 10 to at least 13.

"Are you gonna let her go any time this week, Urameshi?"

Yusuke blinked, then noticed that he still had his hands on her shoulders and that he had her pretty close, close enough for Keiko to take an immediate disliking for the girl.

Yusuke practically shoved her away from him, which earned him a frown from her. Having Keiko mad at him **_and_** jealous wasn't a good combination.

Had Kuwabara not already been head-over-heels in love with Yukina, he would be with this girl. Everything about her screamed cute, from her small stature, to her dark purple-ish violet hair that was layered and flared outwards, to her big emerald green eyes. (Think Faye from Cowboy Bebop with even darker hair, lol, I just adore her colors, but she's like, not a younger version of her, and doesn't look like her or anything, lol).

Kuwabara gave the girl a soft smile before growling under his breath to Yusuke, "Apologize for almost knocking her down."

"Me? She ran into **_me_**, **_she_** should apologize!"

The girl just watched them practically scream at each other for a second, with Keiko trying to defuse what could be a very noticeable scene, before tilting her head up at them and asking, "Um…are you guys from Sarayashiki Junior High?"

Keiko looked down at the girl and noticed that they were wearing the same uniform, and that her book bag was way too big for her, "Kuwabara…"

He took the hint, being around Keiko had made him brush up on his gentlemanly skills and offered, "Um, yeah, we're on our way now, do you want me to…uhmm…carry your bag? It looks pretty heavy…"

The girl just giggled and lifted the bag a little higher to get a better grip, "No, that's ok, it's not that heavy, just pretty big. Thank you though. I kind of got lost, I just transferred from Anagauwa Junior High, the fire and all…"

Keiko nodded and her class representative duties made her put aside the gnawing jealousy and smiled, "That must have been horrible. Well, we're already late, we should start going."

The girl nodded and turned around to walk between Keiko and Yusuke, but after getting some rather…bad vibes from the girl, she slowed her step and started walking with Kuwabara.

She leaned close, to Kuwabara's discomfort, to whisper, "Are they an item or something? I got the feeling that she got reaaally mad when that guy kept me from falling down."

Kuwabara held out his arm for a second to make her stop and to have Keiko and Yusuke get a good distance in front of them, "That's Urameshi Yusuke and Yukimura Keiko, and they aren't going out, but they really care for each other, but they're stubborn, ya know? And I hope I don't hafta warn you about what would happen if you tried to-"

The girl laughed and shook her head, "No, no, no, I'm not interested in him, I was just asking."

Kuwabara smiled then, "Well, then, um…I'm Kuwabara Kazuma…"

The girl grabbed his hand and started towards the couple ahead of them, "I don't to be any more late than we already are, Kuwabara, and I'm Miseto Eimaj, nice to meet you, now hurry up!"

Keiko and Yusuke didn't wait for them when they got to the school, but bolted straight to their class.

Kuwabara shook his head, he really needed to tell Keiko that this girl didn't want Urameshi, "So, do you know what class you're in?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "I think I'm supposed to find that out at the front office…"

As it turned out, they were in the same class, and Kuwabara didn't get marked down tardy just because he was showing the new girl around, who apparently was one of the kids who had been caught in the fire.

During lunch, Yusuke went looking for Kuwabara and found him with the rest of his little group, "So, she find her class ok?"

Kuwabara nodded and motioned with his chopsticks towards the other side of the room where she was with a few of the others from Anagauwa, "Yup, we're in the same class. I have a few more of the new kids too, 5, what about your class?"

Yusuke sat down in the desk next to Kuwabara's and leaned back, "Three, I think. I wasn't paying too much attention."

"Of course not, and hey, you know what?"

Yusuke gave him an annoyed look, "What?"

"That girl was one of the eight kids in the fire."

"No way! Did she get burned or anything?"

He shook his head and tilted his head back to shovel in some rice, "Nope, none of them did, but they had to stay home for a few days in case of smoke inhalation. They were staying after school for some activity, yearbook or something like that. She really milked it when we got to class, she got me out of having a tardy with it."

"That was cool of her. I'm just glad none of them was hurt." Being almost burnt to a crisp and losing his body made him a bit more empathetic to them.

"None of them were, but the whole thing burned to the pavement. I think they just divided up all the classes by gender to go to the other schools, from what I could gather, the majority of new people here are guys, and the few girls we got was because Shinichiwato Junior High, the all-girl one, was packed full."

Yusuke shrugged, "I don't care, as long as they don't bug me they can go to whatever school they damn well want."

"Yusuke!"

They both turned around to see Keiko standing over them, "I thought you were going to eat lunch with me today."

"Oh, I was just making sure Kuwabara got that girl to her class ok."

Keiko narrowed her eyes, "Well, he obviously did." She whirled around and stormed from the room before they could say anything.

Yusuke sighed and put his head in his hands, "I really wish she wouldn't overreact…"

Kuwabara tried to bug him out of his girl-inspired depression and they didn't notice the object of Keiko's annoyance leave the room after her.

"Hey, Keiko!"

Keiko stopped half way to the girl's room and turned to see that girl chasing after her, "What do you want?"

She stopped in front of her and tried to catch her breath, "Nothing, I just think we got off to the wrong start. I'm Miseto Eimaj, Kuwabara told me your name."

"That's nice." She turned to leave, but the much smaller girl moved in her way.

"Oh no you don't. I know you're jealous because that Yusuke guy held me too close, but you shouldn't, I really have no interest in him."

Keiko just blinked at the girl before frowning, "I am **_not _**jealous."

Eimaj rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are, and for real, I'm not interested in him…he's too tall."

Keiko gave her a disbelieving look, then smacked herself on the head, "I'm sorry. I guess I was a little bit…"

The girl smiled and supplied, "Jealous."

"Well, yeah…"

"That's ok, but trust me, I have no designs on your boyfriend."

"He is **_not _**my boyfriend."

Koenma looked over the book he got from his dad and sighed again, for the umpteenth time. The Sprite thing was really getting to him. He had no idea what it looked like, if it was a boy or girl, or if was even dangerous. Just being a Sprite got it into prison, so all he knew it could be a child with no crimes on its back.

He shook his head and sucked on his binky hard, this was going to get really messy, especially since the glossary linked the last Sprite with something to do with the people that had once inhabited the island he had sent Yusuke and the others to.

The Sprite opened her eyes and looked around. Her body hadn't fully formed yet, so she was just floating in her true form while it finished.

__

{Where am I?}

"You're in the Makai, you were placed in the Shadow Sea over seven-thousand years ago, do you remember?"

__

{Yes, I guess…how have you been Jagan?}

"I have been just fine…"

The Sprite closed itself off from the probing power of the Jagan Jewel, something was very, very wrong…the real possessor of the Jagan Jewel hated being called Jagan….and it wasn't a demon…

Oooooooo, if that's not who it's supposed to be, then who is it????? And do u like me new chikita? I just had to add a new gurl in there sumwhere……and don't worry, she's really part of the plot!!!!!!!


	5. Koenmas new assistant!

Duuuuuude! Lady BDF, I do that all the damn time!!!!!!!! *bashes head in w/ brand new head bashing shoe* Whenever I deal w/ one or more characters, I get too caught up in dialogue and stuff to get around to thinking stuff………

*bash, bash* 

AND I DREW A PICCY OF EIMAJ!!!!!!!! Yeah, I got creative w/ my OCs, lol and it's at…

My website!!!!! Go to my profile for da link, lol 

it's under piccies!!!!!!! I hope u like!!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Sprite hovered directly over her corporeal for as it finished its final touches. Just a few more patches of skin needed to grow and then she was out of there. She had already gave the current possessor of the Jagan Jewel the impression that after her body was done, she wanted to go out and "play" amongst the humans, alone. From what she could tell, that demon thought she wanted to go out and mass murder people, apparently all it had ever heard about Sprites were the folklore stories that involved her kind eating humans whole and dancing under the moon, covered in blood. That had made her laugh when it made a reference to the lunar cycle, only the long dead Fire Sprites would do anything that involved the moon.

It obviously didn't know a Wind Sprite when it saw one.

George and Ekki the ogres were very worried about Koenma. The poor guy had been holed up in his office, just reading that book, that, after a little bit of translation, turned out to be the "Demon Encyclopedia of Atlantis". They weren't too shocked by where it came from; only that it had been found in the Makai ruins, and that the Atlantians had developed a written language. Last time anyone had been there before they blew themselves up, they still hadn't got on the written language bandwagon yet, and they really didn't like going outside their home.

They jumped when they heard Koenma scream in victory, he was doing that every five minutes lately. He had just sat down in the middle of the office yesterday, told all the ogres to do all the paperwork themselves, which he knew they couldn't do, and started reading the book from front to cover, he must be at least half-way through by now.

George cracked open the door, and squinted to see where Koenma was, he had turned off the lights sometime during the last hour or so since he and Ekki had checked on him, "Um…Koenma, sir?"

Silence. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Koenma…"

"Shhhhh! Come in, and close the door!"

He did so and took a hesitant step in, "Um…sir…what are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from the…Chubacabra!"

"The what?"

"The Chubacabra! It's a small monster that only hunts in the light…and eats toddlers!"

The ogre flipped in the lights and, after a moment of searching, found Koenma huddled under his desk, "Sir, I think you have that confused with a Chubabara."

He looked up at him from his ball on the floor, "What's that?"

"It's a small rodent that eats tobblers, small worms."

He crawled out from under the desk and walked back towards the book, where it lay in the middle of the floor and flipped around after plopping down next to it, "Ah, yes…a Chubacabra drinks goat blood, silly me, you can go now ogre, and if you could, find someone in the Makai, look in the prisons if you must, for someone who lived around the time this book was written."

George nodded and shook his head at the same time, he sure was getting weird lately…

Koenma looked over his shoulder as the door closed and sighed, _'I really need to stop reading this book, it keeps making me think that every demon in the world that I didn't know about is hiding in my office!'_ So far he had believed four things were in his desk, and about 20 in his closet, not to mention all the creepy-crawlies he thought was in his laundry…he had been wearing the same outfit for the past few days. He sighed and turned the page, he had started on the R's today, but had gone to the C's for reference, which inspired his lights-out-under-the-desk thing…

He looked down the page then back up, under the entry of Spratets, in tiny, tiny font, said…he couldn't read it!

"I guess fine print is universal and timeless…" He hopped up and bounced towards his desk, since the book was in alphabetical order, he had a feeling what the fine print would say. He rummaged around in the right hand drawer until he whipped out his handy-dandy magnifying glass!

He plopped back down and leaned over the book. If he wasn't busy reading he would have done a happy dance. He whispered to himself, "Sprite: Creature on Earth before demons came to it. Comes in different subspecies that were extensions of the traditional four elements, earth air fire water, but also came in many other forms, but only rarely. 

"Once plentiful during the time of the dinosaurs, some were mistaken for some in fossils because they were of the rare Tyranus Spiretes, or Dino Sprite. They died out in concurrence with the traditions of evolution, but without the ability to adapt to the different environments, like demons and humans could, only the stronger, more mobile Sprites, could follow their respective environments as the world changed.

"The last of the Sprites to live are of the Aero Spiretes, or Wind Sprite, with the ability to become the wind itself and follow the changing climates. At the moment, there are only 16 confirmed Wind Sprites in the world."

Koenma sighed and put his little fist to his chin in a thinking motion, "Well, that narrows down the type of Sprite it would be…but is it dangerous?"

"No, they're not."

Koenma jumped and almost swallowed his binky before twisting his head around in search of the new voice, that stupid book was really making his nerves freak. He found the source sitting on his desk. The girl couldn't be more than 14 physically, but knowing demons, including himself, physical age doesn't always show. She had dark coppery skin and her hair looked black, but when the light hit it, it showed it as deep green, just a shade from black. It looked like it had been pulled back, and from the angle he was at, he could see that the majority of her hair had been braided and put into a thick bun a little higher than the back of her head with what looked like funny shaped chopsticks to hold it in place, she also had bangs that fell into her eyes and two thick braids that fell on either side of her neck, coming out of the bottom of the bun intentionally from what he could tell, that went down to a bit past her waist. She sat with her hands in her lap, legs crossed, which made the split of her dress show a bit more leg than was proper. She noticed his blush and giggled then hopped off the desk. 

She wasn't that tall, a little shorter than Yusuke from what he could tell. She wasn't of any demon genus that he could recognize, but she seemed almost…regal in her presence. It didn't show in her clothes though, her dress seemed to be all one piece of a rich green, the same as the sheen in her hair, cloth that folded over itself like a kimono, but much less material and seemed to be more airy and fell just past her knees but split a bit as she walked showing that she was that coppery color probably all over. It kept closed with the help of a dark gray corset that seemed to be lined horizontally with curved…bones?

Yup, she was a demon.

She also had almost knee high boots that looked like some sort of moccasins, but were styled oddly and had the same rich green color.

She had sat next to him on the floor and looked at the book before he thought to ask, "Who are you?" He started feeling slightly nervous, he hadn't heard her come in, and he doubted George could find someone that fast.

She looked at him and he could see her exotically shaped eyes were without pupils and were the same green as her dress and the sheen of her hair, and this close he could see the black lines that followed the lower curve of her eyes and the three black spots under the line of her left eye. And that the things in her hair weren't chopsticks, but sharpened bones.

Yup, definitely a demon.

She tilted her head to the side, she smiled softly, "They messed up."

She had a strange accent, distinct, but he couldn't place it, "Who messed up?"

She gestured to the book and pointed at the part in fine print, "It says 'Spiretes', it should say Spivacias. It looks like they just took Sprite and added a few syllables."

Koenma blinked then looked back at the book, _'George is getting a big bonus this year! It didn't even take him five minutes to find what I was looking for!'_, "Well, if you say so, did you ever have any interaction with a Sprite back then?"

She just blinked at him, then smiled again, "You could say that."

"What can you tell me about a Wind Sprite?"

She tilted her head to the side, "They aren't violent in the least, except when they get angry, like most creatures. They also possessed magic, depending on where they originated. The few that did were born in either the kingdom of Egypt or among the Mayans and other cultures on that side of the world. They usually only possessed the power of one or two other elements in the form of whistles carved from the five Sacred Trees of the Makai, but only a handful, born into the tribe of Kuski, much to the north of the Mayans, could handle the power of all five, earth air fire water, and the most powerful, spirit."

"Five sacred trees?"

She gave him a surprised look, "You've never heard of the Sacred Trees of the Makai?"

He shook his head, "No, I should look into it…"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm surprised that they have been forgotten about. The first Sprites were born from them."

Koenma didn't even question why she knew so much about this, "So the imprisoned Sprite that escaped wouldn't have tried to take over the world like was feared back then?"

The girl shook her head, "No, but you should worry about the possessor of the Jagan Jewel."

Koenma flipped to the J section, "Jagan Jewel…it's not here."

The girl shrugged and started playing with one of her braids, "They wouldn't know about it. It was something even the Atlantians couldn't get any information on. The Jagan Jewel-"

"Wait, does this have anything to do with the murders in the past few days?"

She nodded and sighed, "Yes, unfortunately. About…20,000 years ago, a race of psychic-warriors were the undefeated champions of the world. They fought and took control of the majority of the planet until they were defeated for the first time by a race that were able to fight them back, but with technology. Crude for that time, but effective. The psychic race gave up half their individual power in the form of the Jagan eyes, their own right eyes.

"The people died out over the course of the next 11,000 years, becoming like the normal humans of the time. They lost their power slowly over each generation after their defeat until they died out entirely, but the eyes were still being passed down from champion to champion as immense good luck charms. Once they decided your luck was up, you lost and gave the eyes as forfeit."

Koenma closed the book and gave her his full attention, "What does that have to do with a 'Jagan Jewel'?"

"The Jagan Jewel was a green jewel with silver casing, in the shape of an eye predictably, that was passed down in that culture to the most powerful psychic, to become the ruler. They were usually women, but there were a few men. The last, whom should be the current possessor of it, is the last of her race. Even though, after 11,000 years, they still got someone with slight psychic abilities to give the Jewel to, but the last to have it had remarkable powers, powers that hadn't been seen since their ancestors lost their power. She was given it when she was only 13, almost 14." 

Koenma nodded, a completely avid listener, "What will she do with it?"

"She never did anything with it, by the time she was born, her people were to the point where all they felt were vibes, good energy and bad energy, a really far cry from what they once were, from what she now is. All she ever did was make sure the eyes were safe."

"So this girl with a green jewel is the one we're looking for?"

She shook her head, her green eyes growing murky with worry, "No, the current possessor isn't the true owner, I don't know how it happened, but somehow, when she was released from whatever prison she was in, something took the Jewel from her. And it's not a Jewel once it attaches itself to a new host, but a Jagan eye. The **_true_** Jagan eye."

Koenma went back into his curious pose, "So the new possessor of it is after the eyes for more power?"

She nodded, "I suppose so, but I still don't know what happened to her, I'll have to look into whatever writings survived their slow destruction, and of the people who imprisoned her."

Koenma hopped up and stuck his hand out and bit down on his binky, "It's official! You shall be my assistant on this case, if you accept, all charges that may be held against you will be dropped for you cooperation, deal?"

The girl tilted her head to the side again and considered it, "**_All_** charges?"

Koenma nodded and she grinned and took his hand in a quick shake, "It's good to have an expert on something for once, and before I forget, your name?"

The girl stood up as well and walked to the desk with Koenma after he picked up his book, "Orahn'Kes, but you can just call me Kes."

Keiko sighed in line as she and the other girls in her class were getting their annual physical evaluation in PE, she and Eimaj were up next. After meeting her three days ago, the little girl somehow weaseled her way into every part of her life, and from what she could tell, she had gotten close to Yusuke and Kuwabara as well. After her telling her Yusuke was too tall of all things, she seemed really comfortable with her, like she knew all her deepest, darkest secrets and could care less about them.

Eimaj gave her a little nudge in the ribs, "You're up next, Kei-Chan."

She smiled down at her new little friend who, sadly, was still unhappy about wearing such short shorts in PE, "I know, I know."

She stood on the scale as directed.

"107 pounds."

Then stood with her back against the wall, as directed.

"5'4 and 3/4. Thank you, please wait outside with the others."

She nodded and walked as slowly as she could to the entrance, hearing Eimaj's quick test, "83 pounds. 4'7 and 1/2. Thank you…"

She had already rushed past and met up with Keiko, "I hate getting weighed, it reminds me of how damn little I am."

Keiko just laughed, Eimaj always complained about her height, from what she could tell in the few days she knew her, especially since Kuwabara now had a thing about picking her up and carrying her about, "I know, I know, but this way you get the selection of a ton of guys."

She nodded, "Yeah, I keep hearing this, but all the guys see me as a cute, little non-touchable person, you know? That's why I don't like tall guys, they treat me like a doll. And being so damn cute never helps."

Keiko just smiled and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, she now got why Yusuke liked to do that. She had gotten over how Eimaj talked the first day they met, after she had warmed up to her. It was only to divert attention from how tiny she was, "Being cute always helps, especially when dealing with boys…" She looked around for Yusuke, who had PE with them, and couldn't find him anywhere, "And I have a feeling one boy needs a good dose of cuteness…"

Yusuke growled and fought the urge to kick something, "What are you doing here?!?! This is my **_school_**! People might see you two and think I'm **_gay_** or something for sneaking around with some **_guys_**!!"

Hiei and Kurama shrugged, almost at the same time. They were told by Koenma, who seemed very preoccupied, to go talk to Yusuke about something to do with murders, Kurama looked out towards the soccer field where they had snatched him from, "I'm sure they won't miss you, and we only need a quick summary of what has been going on. We would have gone to Botan, but she off somewhere for Koenma as well."

Yusuke just shrugged, "From what I'm told someone killed seven demons and some demon doctor guy. I'm just to sit back and see if anything weird goes on, something about 7-UP, I think…"

Hiei didn't even change his cool, bored look, "7-UP?"

"Yeah, a soft drink…I don't know, it was either that or…Sprite! That's it."

Kurama stilled, more than his usual calm stillness, "A Sprite?"

Yusuke nodded, not even noticing the tension in Kurama, "Yeah, it got let out of its prison or something. Koenma said it was dangerous, but you guys are here about the murders, and if what Botan said is right, you're the one who's gonna be interested Hiei."

Hiei shrugged then gave annoyed look to the field where they were cheering as one team beat another in that stupid, pointless game, "I was interested in the demon doctor, Ekerk, I'm surprised he lived this long."

Yusuke looked at him with almost worried eyes, "That's not it, Hiei. Whoever killed him killed the other seven, and they all had Jagan eyes. The demon who killed them were after the Jagan eyes."

Hiei shrugged again, still looking bored, "I knew a few of them, the Jagan eyes are always aware when one of their kind is near. I couldn't tell when one was, but my eye drew me to them. We didn't talk, but I suppose our eyes 'talked' to one another until they stopped trying to draw us to each other. And whatever did that didn't destroy the eyes, because I would have felt it. And if it comes after mine, I doubt they will find an easy time of it."

Kurama cleared his throat and the two looked at his almost pale skin, "Jagan eyes missing and a Sprite on the loose. This is a lot more dangerous than you two think it is. This is-"

"There you are!"

Yusuke whipped around to find Keiko practically dragging Eimaj towards their location behind the equipment shed, and gritted out, "Oh no…bad timing Keiko…"

Keiko just gave him a look and gave another one to Hiei and Kurama, who she remembered vaguely, the back to Yusuke, "You know you're not supposed to be back here! And what are they doing here? Your job can wait for after school."

Eimaj piped up, "What job?" but was drowned out by Yusuke, "Keeeeiko! I'll only be a sec, I'm just telling them something that you shouldn't hear! Now go back to class, I'll be there in a sec."

The continued to bicker about that, which turned into another responsibility lecture and Eimaj sighed, being little with a cute voice really wasn't helping when dealing with big people.

She turned to the other two people who were waiting for the spat to end and they looked like they had all the time in the world to wait for them. One guy was about a foot taller than her, with pretty reddish hair and green eyes, and he looked a little pale, probably that cold was going around…

…But the other guy was pure eye candy. Dark hair that looked totally cool with the blue highlights and the white star, not to mention the upswept look, not tall at all, perfect height really, and from what she could tell about his stance, the guy knew how to take care of himself.

She walked the few feet towards them and looked up at the two of them, not just paying attention to Mr. Not-So-Tall and Sexy would have been rude, not to mention obvious, "Hi, I'm Miseto Eimaj, I'm friends with Keiko and Yusuke, do you guys work with him?"

Kurama nodded, but Hiei shot annoyed eyes at her, "Don't you know that little girls are supposed to wait until they're introduced before talking to men?"

She narrowed her eyes, still eye candy, but totally kickable now, "Men, yeah. Little boys with too much moose? No."

Hiei arched a brow, and Kurama had to lean a bit close to him to whisper, "She's making fun of your hair."

Hiei bared his teeth in an almost sick semblance of a smile, "Children really shouldn't talk to people they don't know like that, could get them hurt or…"

The girl actually had the audacity to roll her eyes and mock his voice, "Or else…Yeah, right. Whatever, sparky, if you want to threaten lil ol' me, you really need to work on your material."

Hiei was going to growl something else when the girl stepped much closer to him, and if he had been a lesser demon, he might have backed up, "What are you-"

Next thing he knew he was looking up at the sky from on his back, and Yusuke was laughing his ass off.

He propped up on one shoulder to see the girl going off with the other girl, Keiko, somewhere, "What?"

Kurama chuckled and motioned to the girl's back, "She hooked her foot behind your knee, then pushed, you went right down, I'm guessing being that small for her age made her take precautions against bigger people."

Hiei just glared at him, and at the still laughing Yusuke, and then at the girl, Eimaj's back. If only he wasn't on probation…

Ok, LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!! I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT!!!!! AND MY PIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET THE PIX!!!!!!!! One of Kes coming soon!!!!!!! Lol


	6. oh my oh my oh my what in the world ...

Hey all……haven't updated in a while……and I'm depressed…….hardcore……..full out…….depressed…..

*sigh* and in being depressed, I thought writing might cheer me up……lets see if it does….

Oh, and I have pix of Orahn'Kes on my site, the link is in my profile……it's in my own style….kind of….lemme know if it sucks or not…….

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah……me……..yay…….. 

Botan sighed as she entered the Spirit World. Koenma sure was acting strange about this new development. He had told her to go to Tibet, where she was directed to southern Africa, where she was directed to Alaska then to the Ruins of Atlantis and so on until she had ended up in a dead end on a small, uninhabited northern pacific island. Any information dealing with something called a "Jagan Jewel" was lost thousands of years ago, and all that was left were legends of a child queen who ate babies, healed villagers of horrible diseases, who had fourteen arms and six heads and other versions full of nonsensical things. No actual documentation or actual facts went with the stories, just old tales passed down from storyteller to storyteller.

She walked into Koenma's office, fully ready to give her boss a stern, but up-beat complaining session about being sent on half-cocked assignments but stopped short when she noticed someone sitting on Koenma's desk, just lounging. She was sure she had never seen the girl before, she was fairly certain that she would remember meeting a demon who could have been easily mistaken for a Native American human from about one hundred years ago, even with her green, almost black hair.

She looked up to see Botan standing with her mouth open in the doorway, "Koenma will be back in just a moment if you would be so kind to wait."

Botan snapped her mouth shut and gave the girl a suspicious look. She had the kind of accent that only demons who just learned the human language had, which most demons and celestial beings spoke, and that kind of accent hadn't been seen in centuries since the younger generations of demons and such learned the language with their own.

"I'd be happy to wait for him."

The girl smiled and gestured towards one of the chairs lined up against the wall, seemingly oblivious to Botan's curious and suspicious looks. Just as she sat down, the door swung open and Koenma bounced through with a big stack of dusty old books, and three ogres trailing in behind him also carrying a good portion of old books each.

"Oh, Botan! You're back early! Very good, you can help us look through these looking for information now."

Botan just gaped at him as he placed the books that he had been carrying onto her lap, "I'm sorry, Koenma sir, but what do you mean by we? Don't these ogres have to do archiving?"

He nodded and waved a hand in the mystery girl's direction as he started sifting through the books the ogres had placed on the floor before shooing them away, "Yes, they do. And by we I meant Kes and I."

Botan took that as meaning that the girl was this "Kes", "I don't mean to be intruding, Koenma sir, but who is she?"

Kes hopped off the desk to stand in front of Botan and stuck her hand out, "I am Orahn'Kes, Koenma's new assistant…He said that people put their hands out like this in greeting, but I'm not too sure what it accomplishes."

Botan smiled a bit, realizing that the girl really wasn't someone she had to worry about being so close to the son of King Yama, and took the other girl's hand, demonstrating a hand shake, "Yes, it's called a hand shake. And I'm Botan, a pilot of the River Styx."

Koenma called out from underneath some books that had tumbled onto him while they had been introducing themselves, before they could get to know each other better, "A little help here!?!"

"Bara-Bara-kun!"

Kuwabara looked around in mock-surprise for a moment before grinning and looking straight down at Eimaj, "Hey down there, Maj."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a soft punch to the stomach, "Very funny, but I have a question."

He slipped his hands under her arms, and even with her squirming in protest, easily picked up and held her at eye level, "Alright, ask away."

She frowned/pouted at him before sighing and accepting that she really couldn't do much until he decided to put her back down again, "Well, yesterday during gym, Keiko-chan and I were looking for Yusuke 'cause he had run off somewhere, and we found him behind the old equipment shed with two really weird boys. One was ok, the other wasn't really nice, who were they?"

"You mean Hiei and Kurama?"

She shrugged as best as she could, "I dunno…I never got told their names, but one was kinda tall with pretty red hair, and the other was some guy with too much moose and an attitude problem."

Kuwabara laughed and it made her shake and then frown at him again, she was **_way_** too high to be shaken around without freaking out, "Yeah, that's them, the one with the attitude problem is Hiei, the other guy is Kurama. Did they say why they were there?"

She shook her head, "Nope, Keiko said something about Yusuke needing to deal with work after school, so I'm guessing that they um…work together, but why would they bug him during school? Would they do it again?"

Kuwabara shrugged, which shook her a bit again. She was surprised his arms hadn't started trembling in the least, this was the longest he had ever kept her suspended so far, "They talk to Urameshi whenever they want pretty much and they might do it again if they felt like it, why?"

"Well, I kinda did a knee buckle on the little guy because he was being a butt-head."

Kuwabara almost dropped her, but managed to keep her up and not laugh his ass off at the same time, "You did **_what_** to shorty?"

"I learned it in some variation of Judo. I just hooked my foot around his knee, right on the nerve so he couldn't feel it, and pushed, he went right down."

Kuwabara arched a brow at that, Hiei went down that easy?

She started kicking her legs before he could question her about it, "Put me down Kuwabara! I gotta go home!"

Kuwabara set her back on the ground, but started walking with her, "I don't know if you should walk home alone for the few days, Eimaj."

She looked way up at him, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, if I know even the tiniest bit about Hiei, you shouldn't walk home alone."

Two blood red eyes followed the back of Kuwabara's head and entertained visions of slicing it off, he was getting in his way…

Another pair of eyes, black now, followed the back of the girl's head, entertaining visions of eating it…

Kuwabara looked to the trees on their left and narrowed his eyes, he had felt a flash of something just a second earlier, but whatever it was it was gone.

Hiei wiped the blood off his katana before the eviscerated corpse of the Shanj demon disintegrated. If that girl was to be anyone's victim, she would be his. At least the Shanji had the decency to be a clean kill.

Kuwabara waited until Eimaj had locked both locks of her apartment that she shared with her parents, who weren't home, before starting off home himself. Half-way there, the wheel in his head started turning, something was bugging him and he didn't know what…

It wasn't until he kicked off his shoes as he got in the door that he remembered that the only person to ever call him Bara-Bara-kun was his best friend in second grade, and he had died from leukemia before the year had gotten out. He picked up the phone, and after a few minutes of looking, he found Yusuke's number.

"Hello?"

"Um…hi, is Yusuke there?" Kuwabara grimaced, he really hated using the phone 'cause he had to refer to people by their first names.

"Yeah, just a sec…**_YUSUKE! PHONE!_**"

Kuwabara held the phone away from his ear at the right moment, he had to get used to Yusuke's mom screaming into the phone after the first time he had called and had gone half-deaf a few weeks ago.

"What?"

"Nice phone skills, Urameshi."

Yusuke sighed, "What do you want, Kuwabara?"

"Nothing, but I was just wondering if you remembered Yamatoshi Ukuyuki"

"Uku-uku? Yeah, I remember him, the poor bas-" He suddenly remembered that Kuwabara had a thing about beating the shit out of anyone for bad-mouthing Yamatoshi, "-little guy. He…passed from leukemia, right?"

"Yeah, second grade. But that's not what I'm asking really. I know I'm just being weird about this, but Maj called me Bara-Bara-kun today after school, and that's what he used to call me."

"Ok…so the new chick called you something Uku-uku called you back then. I really don't see the importance."

"I know, I know, I'm just being paranoid, but something seems…off, ya know? I'm just saying that with all the weird stuff we've seen, she's gotten really close real soon."

"Not to me, she's too much of a brat."

"No, you're just saying that cuz she doesn't scream and run away when she sees you. You can't believe that it's possible that some little girl isn't afraid of the 'Great Urameshi'."

"Yeah, well, whatever. I still don't think you should over-work your little brain on this, it's nothing."

"I hope so, for you, cuz Keiko and her are getting to be really good buddies. You never know what might happen if we don't make sure we know what's going on." Kuwabara hung the phone up, knowing Yusuke wouldn't call him back, he was probably already on his way to Keiko's.

Keiko's parents only glanced at Yusuke when he burst through the door, "Hi, can't talk now, is Keiko home?"

They nodded and pointed upstairs and Yusuke took off up the stairs.

Keiko jumped as she heard someone banging what sounded like a battering ram against her door, and was a bit annoyed to only find a hard-breathing Yusuke on the other side, "What are you doing, Yusuke, trying to break down my door?"

He pushed his way in and looked around the room quickly, "If I had to I would have! Is she here?"

"She who?"

"Your new best friend, Miseto. I don't think she can be trusted…"

"And why do you say that?" Keiko crossed her arms and Yusuke had the feeling that he had dug himself a big fat hole.

"Well, she's so…"

"So what? Different? Annoying? Friendly? Just admit it Yusuke, you're jealous!"

Yusuke's face made friends with Keiko's floor, "**_What???_**"

"You heard me! Whenever I start hanging out with someone new, you freak out, and even more so in the past few months, you think everyone I spend time with besides you is some sort of unsavory character and I won't have you talking about Maj-chan like that!"

With that, she pushed him out of her room and locked the door. He got the hint and went back home, knowing she'll forgive him by tomorrow.

When he got home, he immediately dialed STAR69 (um….I dunno if this is in Japan too…..but um yeah, it's a phone thing that calls back whoever just called you, in case you were wondering!).

"Hey, Kuwabara?"

"Yeah…what do you want, Urameshi?"

Yusuke blinked, "Well, I just went to see Keiko, and she got pissed when I started saying stuff about that girl, so if you wouldn't mind, keep your little paranoid ideas to yourself!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, when you called me earlier about that Eimaj chick saying she might not be able to be trusted, remember?"

"I would never say anything about Maj-chan, Urameshi! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't lie to me about something like that!"

Yusuke winced as he heard the phone get slammed down and hung up the phone extremely confused, "Maybe I should go talk to Botan…"

Oh my oh my oh my! What on earth is going on? lol


	7. Ancient journals and chalkboard eraser f...

Hey all!!!!!! No longer depressed!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

My bestest best friend got back in town, she's been gone for like 10 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!! ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST FOUND OUT LIKE, 10 MINUTES AGO!!!!!!!!!!! IM HAPPY DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, anywayz…. On w/ da fic!!!!!!!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME!!!!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Yusuke waited outside of Kuwabara and Eimaj's class after the bell rang, waiting for them to get out. He was really, **_really_** not liking what was going on. When Kuwabara said someone might not be trusted, considering his powerful spirit awareness, it meant something...but then to completely deny what he had said as if Yusuke had made it up…

He had cornered Kuwabara earlier, trying to get him to explain the phone call from the day before, but he just got pissed again and started defending Miseto. Something really wasn't adding up, she was completely human, had no strong spirit powers, and was well…a normal little brat.

He rolled his eyes upward, silently screaming rather unpleasant things at Koenma. His assignment was getting to his head! "_'Just look out for anything or anyone suspicious'_, my ass." Maybe he had dreamed the call, having Kuwabara say Miseto couldn't be trusted would be really convenient. Having the Sprite person show up in school, in Kuwabara's class would make his work go by so much easier, but when was it ever easy for him?

He sighed and opened the door to their class softly, they sure were taking a long time. He peeked in, then almost started laughing. Kuwabara and Miseto were in the middle of a big chalkboard eraser fight instead of cleaning the classroom as their weekly chore. It seemed Miseto was winning, considering she only had a few smudges on her uniform and Kuwabara looked like something from a bad horror flick about ghosts.

He closed the door again with another sigh. Someone who played with chalkboard erasers couldn't be dangerous, right?

Kes looked up from the ancient journal she was going through. It was log of an explorer from centuries ago. From what she could recognize, it was the chronicles of a Suun'Azak. The majority of the beginning dealt with the environment and wonders of the four islands his world was made up of, probably the Hawaiian Islands that Koenma pointed out to a few hours before when Botan had asked something about a hu-la dance. She bit her lip as she looked at the map of the human world that was spread out on the floor, then back to the book. 

She couldn't make out all of the symbols, age had ruined some of the text, but in it there was references to the Island of the Screechers to the east. The explorer told of the island where cannibals and mystics ruled, where they captured demons and other preternatural creatures in hope of gaining their power and keeping them in coffins made of 'the king's bones'. They were to have been known to make huge temples that reached high into the sky and worshipped the Screechers, a creature described to have the wings and lower torso of a meat-eating bird and to have the upper torso of a human. It seemed a few of the harpies had escaped extinction, considering a different book had claimed them to be extinct about 50 years before she thought the journal was written, 7,006 years ago if she was right…if it spoke of what she thought it did…

She looked over to Botan, "Excuse me, but could you look at this for a moment?"

Botan looked up from the book she was looking at, "At what?"

She pointed to a passage in the journal, "This seems suspicious, we are looking for evidence of the awakening of a powerful demon, yes? Maybe it wasn't asleep, but captured? I can't read it all, but this is what I've been able to translate."

Botan stood up and came to look at Kes' notes.

__

"The island was beautiful. Filled with life and power. Even the trees and creatures emanated a rich power of their own. I had hoped that all of the inhabitants and living beings here were as pure of spirit, but I was mistaken. The island was home to the most beautiful of creatures, and also the most evil. Humans who ate their own kind, people of the currents-"

"Who are the 'people of the currents'?"

Kes looked at the book again and nodded, "It says that, but I am sure they meant mystics and other magic controlling humans. Currents were what some cultures referred to spirit energy as."

Botan nodded as well, and continued reading.

__

"-who captured harmless beings of the current in hopes of mastering their current for their own purposes. I was sadly an unknown witness to such a capturing. The being looked no older than my own daughter Kali'Etl, only 10 and 3 summers. She could have been a little princess, so perfect was her manner and dress, but what struck my heart was her screaming. She didn't scream for her own life, she didn't beg for her release, she pleaded for someone else. I couldn't understand all she said, it wasn't my tongue, but her despair turned her words into feelings instead of only words. 'I cannot let her be left alone, I can't die until I free her!' she seemed to scream, over and over. She said many things over the course of her imprisonment ritual, but only that phrase was powerful enough to cross the barriers of different tongues for me to understand. 

"They had 10 large coffins made of the king's bones and already they were filled, it seemed that they weren't prepared for another and had not had the foresight to bring another box of death. They reopened the last box, using an orb that must have been a piece of the sun itself, and placed her inside, still screaming. May Szaju protect that child, be her creature of this world or not, from whatever was already in that prison."

Botan whistled softly, "I never heard of a culture who did that! To be able to imprison demons…they must have been truly powerful."

Kes nodded and gave Botan a worried look, "I didn't really translate this journal thoroughly until I saw another thing. The report I glanced over a few minutes ago by some of your di-tec-tavs said that the temple they had gone to had been brought into the Makai from the human world from an island in the Pa-si-fic ocean, and that they had brought back the Orb of Light, and inside the temple there was a big ebony sar-ka-fa-gus. If I remember correctly, ebony was considered to be a strong tool for binding harmful spirits, and the phrase 'the king's bones' could also be 'the king's tool'…so maybe the temple was taken from the same island that this explorer talks of."

Botan arched a brow as she picked up on something, "You're trying to get us interested in that island, aren't you? Or at least that temple, what do you know of it?"

Kes looked away, a far-off look in her eyes, "Nothing really, just a hunch. If it would be all right, I would like to go to that temple to see if-"

"Oh, Kes!"

Botan and Kes looked to Koenma as he popped up from under a huge stack of books, "I just remembered! The glossary of demons had said that the island that I sent the boys to had something to do with the Sprite, maybe that was who was put in that box prison. I think it would be best if you and Botan would go and check it out." After that, he burrowed back down into the books.

Kes gave the mountain of books Koenma was looking through a confused look, then shrugged, "If you think that would be best, Koenma. Shall we get going Botan?"

Botan nodded, and started to materialize her paddle that she used to navigate the River Styx, "Yes, but once we get there I have a few-" she felt a soft breeze against her skin as she was about to take off, and when she looked around, Kes was gone.

It looked to the moon, there was something terribly wrong.

"I am no child! I have no need of her! I can do this all on my **_own_**! Stupid memories, I have no desire for you! You made me bring her back! She could ruin **_everything_**! I stole her power, but not her soul, leave me **_BE_**!" 

It started rolling in the clouds, ever since it had gotten back out, memories and desires and a will that was not its own plagued it. It was not a child who only desired to be left alone, and if it took killing that last possessor of an eye, which should be its to begin with, why did that stupid girl have to interfere!, and stealing into the vault of King Yama himself to get them all back, then the ones who dared get into its way had better have a clean slate for when a reaper comes to call…

It rolled around a bit more, and looked down into the city where it felt the last possessor was, it was going to have to act soon. It reached up to scratch at the new eye that had sprung up on its forehead, how did that kid ever stand it? The thing was so damn itchy!

Um, confusing? Lemme know if it is, I'm trying to not leave any loose ends!


	8. Midnight fight on the rooftop

Hey all! Sorry for the wait!!! Writer's block, I'm sure you understand…

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME!!!!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Hiei rolled his shoulders to relax the tension of a night stakeout always sprung up in him. He looked at the bed again, his eyes narrowing as the girl turned over again, mumbling something in her sleep. He had been watching her sleep for the past few days. He had so many opportunities to just slice her head off and be done with it, but he never did it, why?

He had been bested, even slightly as she had, by a human before, so why did he feel like this? He wanted to disembowel her, and yet look at her at the same time. She wasn't as beautiful as some of the women, or female demons he had known in the past intimately, but there was a quality about her that fascinated him, that stayed the hand on his katana, that made him want to sit back and to wait…to watch.

He shook his head and shifted on his perch on the windowsill. She was only a human girl, she had no spirit energy at all practically, if anything, she didn't have **_enough_**. Hiei froze. 

Not enough?

He leaped gracefully and soundlessly from his perch and stalked over to the bed and pressed two fingers against the delicate, exposed neck of the human girl.

She had a steady pulse, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hiei shook his head in disgust, humans must be able to be weak to the point of practically not existing on the spiritual plane.

He was about to resume his vigil, when a flash of silver streaked outside the window, and he went after it.

He leaped onto the roof, and saw what had been waiting for him.

Probably male, the creature, demon most likely, stood 5"6' or so, it had thin, elongated arms which hung to nearly its' knees and seemed to be hunched over.

When it stood up, it was almost 6", and Hiei got a really good look at it in the moonlight. It had muddy looking hair that could be either brownish or red in the light that hung over it's forehead tousled. It had white gloves with the fingertips cut off, yellow-spotted purple pants, MC Hammer pants he had heard Kurama describe to him before, and silver, sleeveless shirt. Black shoes, and a white mask completed the outfit. The mask had no mouth hole, and no eye holes either. There was a black diamond where the left eye should have been, and a maybe gold star where the right should have been.

Hiei almost laughed when he realized what it was, a Jester demon, which he had thought had been extinct for a few hundred years. But it was true that they could adapt their appearances for the times, otherwise he might be wearing the belled hat and pointy belled shoes still.

Hiei was about to ask what the hell it wanted, when a eye did appear on it's face, but not where it should have been.

Right in the middle of its white masked forehead, the demon was now sporting a Jagan eye. And from what Hiei could tell, there was something different about the eye…it was silver, not violet, and it was crying bloody tears.

Hiei unsheathed his katana as his own Jagan eye tried to talk to the Jester demon's, but from what he could make out from the images the eye produced, the other eye wasn't being allowed to speak.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and spoke in an icily calm voice, "What do you want?"

The jester looked at him, or seemed to look in his direction, and a high pitched, whine type of a laugh started resonating from his body, "WHAT DO I WANT?? WHAT DO **_I_** WANT?? I WANT HER TO SHUT UP!! TO **_SHUT UP_**!!!"

He reached up with his large hands and started scratching at the eye, "It burns! It itches! It screams to me! SHUT UP! **_SHUT UP_**!"

He looked at Hiei again, the eye crying more, "YOU! You can help it to stop! To make her shut up! Give it to me! I'll rip your head off and eat it!"

Hiei had heard similar threats and just shrugged mentally, "Eat what?"

"THE EYE!!! GIVE ME YOUR EYE!!!"

Hiei shifted one foot back and the demon attacked. It relied mostly on its long arms and intense sensory awareness to fight, and Hiei soon found his pattern and rhythm and was hacking away at him bit by bit.

"You should stop this. You can't win against me, if you can't even control your Jagan eye-"

Hiei would have continued, but it was just then that the creature remembered that the eye had powers, even though he was fighting certain side effects of the eye and froze Hiei in place, in mid-swing.

"CAN'T CONTROL THE EYE, HUH?" He started to laugh again, the high-pitch getting higher, "It will be gone soon, GONE!"

He leaped on Hiei, making him fall prone to the ground and started digging for the eye, "I HAVE THE MOTHER! SHE CONTROLS ALL HER CHILDREN! You can't fight the mother! SHE SCREAMS TO ME! SHE **_SCREAMS_**!!"

He continued to dig, blood staining his white gloves red while Hiei screamed in pain in his head, when he heard a gasp behind him, and whipped his head around, sensing since he couldn't see.

Eimaj gave the clown looking thing huge emerald eyes. She had woken up from the noise, and after grabbing her cell phone in case she needed to call the cops, climbed onto the roof.

The jester gave one look at the girl, gave a high pitched screech, and crawled off of the fire demon, now unconscious, and took off in flight off the roof, disappearing in a cloud of rainbow haze it could produce at will.

Eimaj slowly inched her way over to Hiei, who was still laying down.

She got a peek at his face, after the moon came out from behind the could and almost screamed. That…thing, had tried to gouge the eye out, there were deep, bloody scratch marks all over Hiei's face, and it looked like the monster might have hit something important because he was bleeding a whole lot.

She shipped off her soft cotton bathrobe, ripped off a good chunk, and held it to Hiei's neck while she called Keiko with one hand, she would know what to do.

SORRY!!!!!!! Just had to get that out!!!!!!!! Next chapter out SOON!!!!!!! I promise!!!!!!


	9. I GRADUATED!

Um….yeah…..wasn't exactly "soon", sorry! I GRADUATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_GRADUATED_**!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!! GRADUATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Botan hopped off her paddle and looked around. The temple still bore a few scars from Yusuke and the others fighting, but it was still in pretty good condition for an ancient temple. She felt the back of her neck tingle, and turned around to find Kes looking at the Orb of Light, her hair glowing green from its radiance. She looked up to give Botan a curious look, "This is the piece of the sun mentioned in the journal, right?"

Botan nodded and came over to look at it as well, she had never seen it close up, "Yes, I do believe so, it's quite beautiful."

"And must be quite powerful to imprison powerful demons and such." Botan looked at Kes out of the corner of her eye, then back at the ball…there was something…strange in her voice.

Botan moved away from the bright ball and looked around some more…something here must be helpful…and there it is! She walked cautiously to the hunk of black that was in a far corner, almost out of the range of the light. She called Kes over, and told her to bring the Orb.

Upon inspection, Botan was quite worried. From the boys' report, they had said there was an ebony sealed sarcophagus there…but all that was here was an empty box…the door, or seal or whatever, was mangled, and to the side. 

Botan looked at the door while Kes looked inside the box. It had deep scratch marks on one side, and it looked like, from how the door was bent and ripped, that whatever had been inside had been willing to destroy anything to get out.

Botan stood back up from her kneeling position by it and went back to the box. Kes was inside it, sitting crossed-legged on the bottom, "What do you think could have done this?"

"Something with really big hands for one. And from the strength of this stuff, I would have to say a **_Ru'Ka_** did it."

Botan frowned, "A **_Ru'Ka_**?"

Kes waved one hand and shook her head, "I can't think of the word for it that you would understand, give me a little while, I shall think of it."

Botan nodded and looked at the door again, "I really hope this wasn't done by the Wind Sprite…"

Kes stood up and threw her hands up in the air, throwing the ball in the process, making Botan dive for it, "**_Omak_** give me strength! I don't know whether to be mad for having people talk about me as if I weren't here, or laugh because you are so unobservant!"

Botan stopped breathing for a second…

"What?"

The Jester rocked back and forth in its cocoon of rainbow haze. He was getting more control of it…it wasn't affecting how he acted anymore. But the more control over his own mind he had…the more annoying the eye became, crying constantly and trying to scream for help.

It scratched at the eye once more then continued to rock. The only way it had been able to escape was to take that stupid necklace, he didn't know what it was, only that it possessed immense power. What he hadn't expected was for part of the girl's soul to come with it, or that ugly, stupid eye…

Eimaj grunted as Hiei's weight fell fully onto her again, "Do you mind Urameshi?!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her and gritted his teeth, "Well, if you would actually **_hold_** him **_still_** that won't happen!"

Eimaj grumbled some more as they helped Hiei off her roof. Keiko hadn't picked up, she must have turned her phone off, so she called Kuwabara-kun, and he said to call some number…which just so happened to be **_his_**.

They finally got him inside and Eimaj directed him towards the couch. Yusuke lay him down, then turned on her, "Ok, what did you do to him!"

Maj blinked.

"Don't you try to play innocent with me! There's something weird about you, I know it. I don't know what you did to him but-"

Eimaj, with narrowed annoyed eyes, held a hand up to let him know she was interrupting, "Some weird guy and him were fighting on my roof. The guy had a mask on with three eyes, one smack in the middle of his forehead and flew off after I interrupted. And do I look like I could take on a guy like him? Look at me! I'm 4'7 for crying out loud! I might have been able to pull a small trick on him, but actually take him down? **_Come on_**!!"

Yusuke blinked for a second…the snagged onto something in her little speech, "Flew away?"

She nodded and went into the kitchen, Yusuke following, "Yeah…flew away. He made some weird rainbow colored fog and like, disappeared."

"Well, that's just silly," Yusuke tried to laugh it off so she wouldn't think much on **_that_** part, "flew away? You must have been in shock or something…"

She gave him a look that he knew damn well meant she wasn't buying it, "You had better be straight with me." She reached up and took out a First-Aid kit out of a cupboard, then went back in the living room.

She sat next to the unconscious Hiei and started to clean away some of the scratches so she could patch them up, the bleeding on his neck had stopped a little while after Yusuke had gotten to her house.

Yusuke looked at her hands as they saw to Hiei and frowned, how was he supposed to explain this?

"Well, you see…we aren't the only ones on this planet…or well…"

She tilted her head to the side for a second, as if listening to something, then turned around impatiently, "If you're gonna tell me that humans aren't the only things on this planet, don't waste your breath, knew that already." She turned back to Hiei, and missed Yusuke's jaw hit the floor.

"**_What!?!?_** You knew that? Then what do you want from me? And how the hell did you know that?!"

She laughed softly, then opened the kit again, getting out some gauze, "My dad is an archaeologist. When we were in Egypt a few years ago, we had something sabotaging some of his equipment. The culprit turned out to be a sand demon who was protecting a tomb we were that close to discovering."

"Oh." Yusuke shook his head softly, that made sense.

"But be straight with me, what's going on?"

"I don't know. We're supposed to be looking for something, a demon or something like that. I don't know what a rainbow fog making demon has to do with anything."

She looked back at him for a second, "You think it was a demon?"

He nodded, but since she couldn't see him said, "Yeah, but it might be best for you to forget all this. We'll take care of it, this is kinda my job."

She nodded and taped the last of the gauze on, "Ok, all set. If I can help, let me know, ok? If only for something small or whatever. This place is bloody boring."

Yusuke laughed and went to pick Hiei up, but when he groaned, Eimaj grabbed his wrist, "I don't think that's a good idea. Leave him. I'll stay home from school tomorrow if he's still asleep when I wake up for school-"

"I don't know, that thing might come back, and uh, it's Saturday morning now."

She looked over to the clock on the wall, and sure enough, it was Saturday morning, 2 AM, "OK, never mind the school part. But yeah, if you don't mind staying for the night, I'll call Bara-Bara-kun, he might be good to have too."

Yusuke nodded and his eyes followed her out of the room before looking down at Hiei. Something shredded him good, but what was it? And what the hell was he supposed to do when he came up against it? He had a bad feeling he might have to….

Um, yeah…….lemme know what ya think!


	10. Yeah,cat's out of the bag

Aww….of course that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing!!!!! I was just…you know, super happy, and I had to let everyone know why…..*sigh* oh…to never hafta deal w/ that stupid ass school again…..*squeal*

And yeah, here we go!!!!!!1

And um….been thinking bout starting a new fic….could be for this or maybe Inuyasha, or DBZ…..I dunno….I got the urge!!! But it won't be until this one is done, promise!

Oh……and this chappy is gonna be chock-full of Hiei-kun!!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei opened two of his three eyes slowly, then closed them again with a wince, calling out in a tight, tired voice, "Shut those damn blinds!"

Kuwabara…for all of his professions of being not afraid of the short fire demon, eagerly jumped up from his vigil over him to do his bidding, "Sorry 'bout that, shrimp."

Hiei growled as he sat up now, his eyes a lot happier with the dimmed light, "Where am I?"

He looked over hi shoulder and narrowed his eyes as he heard from the kitchen, "You're at my place. **_Someone_** felt like getting their ass kicked on my roof so I had to drag said someone in the house…Urameshi helped…a little."

Hiei turned back around with a snort, "Yusuke, come here."

Yusuke, who had been sitting in the kitchen with Eimaj, came into the living room, "What?"

Hiei waved him over, an in a soft voice that didn't carry, "There is something I wish to discuss with you, but not in front of **_her_**."

Yusuke laughed and sat on the couch, "Don't bother, she already knows about your Jagan, and that demons like to play on Earth, and I didn't even have to tell her that part."

Hiei rolled his eyes upwards, _'Humans…'_, "That wasn't what I meant."

Yusuke patted his leg in a familiar fashion, "Don't worry, I'm not too thrilled being here either, but after what happened last night, I didn't think that she should be alone with you oddly enough. Kuwabara came **_after _**all the heavy lifting was done." He realized what he had done and snatched his hand back, "Sorry, man, haven't gotten any sleep…and being in mixed company all night kinda messed with my thinking."

Hiei wasn't even going to touch that statement, "The thing on the roof with me was a Jester demon."

"A Jester demon? Did it make balloon animals?"

Hiei arched a brow before continuing, "It also had a Jagan, and from what I could remember before I passed…was incapacitated, I think that's your murderer."

Yusuke shrugged, "If you had taken our warning a little more seriously, Hiei, you wouldn't be **_here_** with-"

Eimaj walked into the living room with a heavily annoyed look on her face, "I'm not 'too thrilled' either with having the two of **_you_** in my living room, and I'm not deaf."

Yusuke had the decency to look a bit sheepish, but Hiei just gave her a normal, level, cool look, "What happened?"

"I don't know, you dumbass. I hear stuff on my roof, then I go up to see if raccoons are fighting, then I see you and some guy from a bad costume party, a demon from what you say, dukeing it out, he saw me, screamed like a little girl, then flew off."

Hiei arched a brow, "It flew off because of you?" He started to stand, stumbled, a bit, but brushed Yusuke's hands away and stood up, only swaying a little bit before getting his balance. He walked over to her, around the couch, and looked her over. She still seemed too human. Too weak, it was like she was a walking doll…a doll with a nasty tongue, but still a doll.

"Yusuke."

Yusuke looked over the couch, "Yes?"

"What do you sense that's odd about her? You too idiot."

Kuwabara would have taken exception to that, if it wasn't accompanied with a piercing glare, "Well…uh…I dunno, she feels normal enough, what about you Urameshi?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I don't know either, she feels normal, a bit weak though, probably cuz she hasn't eaten yet."

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah, pretty weak feeling now that you mention it, you really should eat some breakfast, Maj-chan."

She tilted her head to the side, as if she was listening to something, then looked at them as if they were crazy, "It's 11 in the morning you dolts. I ate around 10, when it was my turn to watch him and you were napping."

Yusuke got off the couch and started looking her over again, "You might not be able to really notice this Hiei, but a human really shouldn't be that weak…It feels like you're that close to dying."

Kuwabara got up too, "Or being born."

Maj tapped her small foot, she was being inspected like a side show freak by three taller people who really needed to back up, even her buddy Kuwabara…and to any short person, you know that really pissed her off, "Ok, **_back up_**! I **_really_** don't need to hear this. I'm a normal, human thirteen-year-old girl. I'm not a doll, and I'm not going to die, and I'm not going to be **_born_** of all things, so will you just shut up and leave!"

They didn't listen to her, much to her annoyance, Kuwabara looked over to Hiei, "Hey Hiei, you ever do a mind-probe thingy? I really hope you aren't pissed about this later Maj, but things have been kinda weird about you. You become best friends with Keiko overnight, you call me things only people long dead have called me…and now that I think about it, you kinda act like Urameshi."

"I do not act like that asshole!"

"That bitch does not act like me!"

Yusuke looked Kuwabara, then at her with wide eyes, they had said it at the exact same time…and Kuwabara finally had some recollection of that phone call, "Ok, maybe she does act a bit like me, and when did you remem-."

Eimaj threw her hands up in the air, "You guys are crazy, why won't you believe me? I'm perfectly normal…unlike my present company I might-"

Hiei had stepped closer to her, he had heard Kuwabara's question, and after realizing that she had used the same term, doll, to describe herself, knew it wasn't a bad idea. He reached out, and even though she tried to step back, he touched two fingers to her forehead…then they both started to jerk spastically with their eyes clenched shut.

Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood there in shock. Kuwabara had said that after a fleeting thought, never really thinking that Hiei would do it…but he did.

Hiei grit his teeth and, to the shock of Yusuke and Kuwabara, brought Eimaj closer with one hand and pressed his forehead against hers. Maj had her eyes closed and she was breathing in shallow, harsh bursts…her eyes could be seen moving around rapidly behind her lids.

Kuwabara blinked rapidly, "Uh…Urameshi, what's going on?"

"I don't know…but-"

"No…what am I doing here? The last thing I remember was hanging up on you after I told you about how Eimaj might not be trustworthy…then up to a little while ago…what-"

He was cut off be Maj jerking, trying to get away from Hiei, but he held her fast. He had sweat rolling down his face, and he was gritting his teeth to the point where it had to be painful. 

She stopped jerking…but opened her eyes with a smile. Kuwabara swallowed hard as he noticed, even thought she was at an angle to him, that her eyes weren't green anymore…and the whites of her eyes were gone, they were just silver, like that mercury stuff he had gotten in trouble for playing with in class.

Yusuke didn't notice that, just that she smiled…and that freaked him out as much as Kuwabara was. 

She didn't pull herself away from Hiei's forehead, but shifted, her smile not even…human anymore…she looked like a panther grinning as her prey breathed its last breath in her jaws. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Hiei's, and his eyes popped open. They rolled wildly as she deepened the kiss and pressed one hand to his chest…

She cried out in rage as Yusuke, thinking fast thank god, ripped them apart…Kuwabara and Yusuke looked in horror as what Maj's real reason for kissing Hiei had been slipped from her lips back into his just before he fell to the floor since she hadn't been able to finish…his soul.

She turned on him took one step, then stopped. The silver started swirling, then the whites of her eyes were visible again, then the iris, then the pupil…the silver had swirled down them like a drain. She fell to her knees and looked up at them, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, making her fall across Hiei's chest.

Kuwabara and Yusuke just stared before looking to each other, Yusuke cleared his throat, "Well…uh…"

They both jumped when they heard someone pounding on the door. Kuwabara, in his still in shock mind, opened it automatically and was met by a very flustered Botan…and one weird looking girl.

Botan walked right in, the other following behind a bit slower, "Yusuke! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! We have a lot to talk about concerning your case, it's about the Sprite-"

Yusuke grinned widely, remembering his assignment, "Oh yeah! Well, I found something out of the ordinary right here!" He pointed down to Eimaj's still form, "She just-"

Botan waved that away, "No, no, no, we already found the Sprite, or that is, she finally let us on to who she was."

Yusuke frowned, if Miseto wasn't it, then who was, "What do you mean?"

Botan gestured to the girl she had come in with, "This is Orahn'Kes, she's Koenma's new assistant…and she neglected to mention when she got the job to help find the Sprite that she herself was it."

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at her, green hair, tanned skin…she looked like a Native American with a dye-job, "Really?"

Kes nodded, "Yes, I have been going along with Koenma's silly comments about finding the Sprite, thinking he was only simple-minded…but then Botan started in too, so I knew they were just really not paying attention, not a smart move I'd say."

Yusuke nodded, "Uh, yeah…so you're not some crazy lunatic?"

Kes laughed, "Of course not! Sadly, I was put into prison just because King Yama was afraid of what I could do…it was quite unfair, but I wasn't conscious in my prison, so it's not that bad…however, I wish I had been able to say good-bye to my companion first."

Kuwabara asked, "Your companion?"

"Yes, well…I kind of slipped the information to Koenma without him getting to suspicious, but for about…three thousand years, my friend, a Queen of a long dead race of psychic warriors, traveled the world together, and the Makai. However, 7,012 years ago, I was captured by King Yama's soldiers and put in my prison. I found a journal from someone around that time who said, that 6 years after that, someone who matched the description of my friend was placed into a sarcophagus with another kind of demon while she was searching for me. She still didn't know the Makai as well as I did, so probably didn't think to search there. So I mentioned to Botan that we should go look at where the temple was…and then I told her who I really was."

Yusuke frowned, "Wait a sec, a temple? Would this be the same place we were sent to a little while ago?"

Botan nodded, "And it seems one of you opened the door to their prison unknowingly. You see, the key was a drop of blood from a virgin…did either of you get hurt and get blood on a big black box?"

Yusuke started to laugh, and Kuwabara colored, "Now, I don't think that's very important right now! We have more important things to do now, Maj tried to eat Hiei's soul!"

Botan and Kes, not knowing who Maj was, looked around, and Botan gasped as she saw Hiei's face, "Oh my! I'll call Kurama, he knows of some very strong medicines that should help him recover quickly, look at his wounds, they're getting infected as we speak!" She ran to look for a phone, while Kes just looked at the girl on his chest, "Karamaj?"

Uhhhhhhhh, yeah…….thought I'd let the cat out of the bag…….gets more interesting from here…..make any more sense now? lol


	11. Kurama chan!

WOO!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! YES!!! And thanx soooo much to everyone who's reviewed so far, I love y'all!!!

And…Hiei still has his Jagan….I never said dude succeeded in digging it out, lol. 

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama knocked on the door. He had never been to this part of the city before, so he was slightly curious as to why Botan demanded he come here, herbs handy.

The door opened quickly and he was yanked inside. He stumbled only for a moment before looking at his yanker, "Was that necessary Botan?"

She shrugged and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the living room where Hiei was burning in fever. Kurama sighed, he sure had a bad habit of getting himself in such situations.

Botan came over and started running a cool compress over his face, "He was attacked by what I was told was a Jester demon-"

Kurama started laughing, "That's impossible. Jester demons have been extinct for hundreds of years."

He looked to his right as he heard from the kitchen, "Nope! Shrimp got his ass kicked bad by some guy in MC Hammer pants, seriously!"

Kurama shook his head with a smile before asking Botan as he got his medicines out, "Who else is here? And whose place is this?"

Botan bit her lip, "Well, this place belongs to a girl that Kuwabara and Yusuke know. She's a classmate of theirs, but it had become apparent that she's not human, or at least not fully. She tried to suck out Hiei's soul."

Kurama arched a brow and pulled out a different packet of plants, this would require much different medication, "This shall be tricky then."

She nodded and replaced the compress with a new one, "Oh, Yusuke and Kuwabara are in the kitchen making more of these compresses to keep his fever down, and Kes is watching over that girl, Eimaj, in her room."

Kurama stopped momentarily at the mention of Eimaj, then asked, "Kes?"

She smacked herself on the forehead, "Oh, I forgot! The girl that Koenma hired to help with the search for the Sprite **_was_** the Sprite! We haven't told Koenma yet, so for all intents and purposes, she's Koenma's new assistant."

Kurama shook his head with a chuckle and started to grind a few flower petals up as a starter, "So what has happened?"

"Well, Yusuke told me that they met this girl, Eimaj, on the way to school one day. She was one of the new students from the school that was burned down in some fire. She immediately became very close friends with Keiko and Kuwabara, while clashing immensely with Yusuke. Well, one day, she called Kuwabara a nick-name his old best friend once called him, who passed away many years ago, so he became suspicious and called Yusuke. Yusuke, predictably, became fearful for Keiko's safety and went to her house to tell her to not be friends with that girl. I'm sure you can guess how that turned out, and when he went back home and called Kuwabara back, he had no memory of the first, Kuwabara I mean. 

"And, well, for some reason, Hiei was at this house last night, and he encountered a Jester demon on her roof. They were fighting and somehow the Jester got the upper hand and was going for the Jagan. Oh, he had a Jagan also, so we've concluded that whoever he is, he is the murderer. So, Eimaj woke up from the scuffle, and went to check it out. She somehow scared off the demon, called Yusuke to drag Hiei off her roof, and they called Kuwabara to help watch him for the night.

"So, after that, this morning, when Hiei woke up, he old Yusuke that the demon had a Jagan, and found out that he was stopped by Eimaj for some reason. I think Hiei had been suspecting Eimaj of something for quite some time since-"

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised of that, after what happened."

Botan blinked, "What happened?"

"Hiei and I went to Yusuke's school for some information about the case, and Keiko and Eimaj came looking for him. While Keiko was scolding Yusuke, Eimaj introduced herself. She and Hiei…didn't hit it off too well, and she managed to catch him unawares and knocked him to the ground with a simple knee hook."

Botan giggled, moving the compress on Hiei's face, being extra careful of his wounds, "Well, then yes, that would make Hiei a bit curious about her. Well, this morning, when Hiei heard about it, he asked Yusuke and Kuwabara if there was anything strange that they sensed about the girl. They could only think of that the girl's spirit energy and well, any energy was far below normal. So, Kuwabara probably suggested it in a joking manner, but Hiei took it seriously and did something like a mind-probe on the girl. It effected them both oddly, and before it was finished, the girl opened her eyes, now silver according to Kuwabara, and kissed Hiei. He was struggling, so Yusuke pulled them apart, and well…since she didn't get to finish I suppose, Hiei's soul slipped from her lips back to his before he passed out. She turned to them, in a very violent manner, before the silver started to disappear from her eyes and she collapsed too. Oh! Yes! After the call Kuwabara made to Yusuke telling him about the girl, something must have happened to him that didn't wear off until this morning, because after all this, Kuwabara couldn't remember anything in between."

Kurama nodded, he had an idea of what was going on, "Here, put this on his wounds." He pulled back the bandages and sighed, they were indeed very infected, he could see the green almost to the point where it would be eating away at his flesh. He handed the pestle and mortar to Botan and demonstrated with dipping a cloth into the mixture and rubbing it gently into the wounds.

Botan soon took it over, and Kurama went looking for the girl, Eimaj.

He went first into the kitchen, where Yusuke and Kuwabara were arm wrestling, "Where is Eimaj?"

Kuwabara gestured to the doorway on his left, and Kurama went.

He found the first door on his right opened a crack, and went inside. A typical girl's room, with Eimaj sleeping peacefully on her bed. And…a strange looking girl sitting at her side, looking intently at her face.

Kurama closed the door softly, but the girl looked up at him anyway, she was rather striking with her tanned skin and what seemed to be natural black/green hair. "I take it you are Kes?"

She nodded and stood up, a very…curious look on her face, "Yes, I am…and you are a kitsune."

Kurama's eyes widened as she stepped very close to him, then raised her arms to…rub his ears?

Kurama blinked a few times, then his kit-like (for all of u who don't know…a kit is a baby fox, lol) nature kicked in when his eye lashes fluttered for a bit before closing his eyes and leaning into her hands.

He let himself enjoy it for a moment before pulling her hands away and asking, "How did you know?" 

She laughed softly before running a hand over his hair, "How many creatures would try to pull off a red-headed green eyes Japanese boy, hmmm? And besides…I grew up in the forest, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere." She gave the underside of his chin a small rub, making him shiver unconsciously, then moved back to the bed.

He swallowed hard and looked at the back of her head, how could she know all the places that made him do that? He shook his head and went to look at the sleeping girl. She was exactly as he remembered, and she did have a very, very low energy level on well, on all levels.

He pulled a lid back, looking into her eyes, and the empty look almost gave him the creeps. He reached into the bag that he brought with him and pulled out what had made it possible for him to take the form he had now, the Sphere of Mortality. His comrades at the time had thought him crazy when he had stolen it as Yoko, but it was the one piece of stolen goods that had every really come in handy. He held the sphere over the girl's head, and nodded as it started glowing a soft blue. 

He put it back and was about to leave when Kes grabbed his arm, "What was that?"

"It is what I used to be able to use this human form. It can also detect when other creatures inhabit a human body, and I believe that girl is one of them."

Kes' eyes grew wide, "You mean…she might not be human at all? It might just be a shell or something?"

"It is more likely that she was in danger and forced herself into this human body, or she made it herself, depending on what she really is. I would have thought she was truly human, and the sphere thinks so as well. However, only a truly weak creature once it becomes human needs to feed off of souls to keep their present state. I'm not sure though, it is quite possible that she is some sort of demon who just feeds off souls, but she feels too weak to be something like that. I'm betting that she came into that form out of desperation, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even remember who she really is."

Kes nodded and stood up, leaving the room, Kurama following.

She went to the living room, and leaned against the couch, "Botan?"

She looked up, she was doing rather well at this nursing thing, "Yes?"

"I know what Eimaj is."

Uh yeah….MOO!!!!!!!!!


	12. A'makhan

I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! Whoot!

And I re-did the pix of Eimaj and Kes on my site, check 'em out yo!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Botan blinked, then continued to apply the mixture to Hiei's wounds, "What do you mean?"

Kes gestured back to Kurama, "Kurama says that Eimaj is perhaps a creature that forced itself into a human form, and because of that, lost all of her memories."

Botan nodded, "Yes, that seems likely, but how can you know who, or what she is, just from that?"

"Well, it's not just that. It's also how she has attracted…well, not **_attracted_** Hiei and the Jagan possessing demon, and she looks familiar in a way to me. I know it's a long shot, and that I'm probably getting my hopes up-"

"Out with it already!"

They all turned around to see a very impatient Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Kes smiled, "Sorry, but it's just that I'm still not too sure…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and came into the room, "What's there to be sure about? Either you know who she is, or what, or you don't. Can you at least give a clue as to what she is?"

"I believe that she's my companion."

"That queen lady?" This from Botan.

Kes nodded, "Yes…there has been no sign of her. And believe me, she wouldn't have hesitated making her presence known after getting out if she was fine." She giggled from something only she could imagine then continued, "The ebony prison we found had to be the same one described in that journal, and if that creature had a…" She snapped, then came around the couch, kneeling by Hiei's side. She pressed her hands to his chest, pushing it down, then letting it fill, then pressing down again.

Kurama came around the couch as well as the others watched in confusion, "What are you doing?"

She continued, "I'm getting his breathing in a certain pattern, it will make him easier to deal with while he's asleep." She continued, now making the pushes fewer and fewer, Hiei didn't even try to exhale on his own. Once she got to it that he only took a breath once in a minute, she whispered to him, "_What color was his Jagan?_" Everyone just thought that she had only asked him a question, but only Kurama was able to notice how the air between them rippled slightly…she was doing something more than just asking him a question.

They waited for a few moments, until she pressed down on his chest again, and the word, "Silver…" escaped from his lips before taking in another breath. Kes nodded with a huge smile and took her hands from him, and his breathing returned to normal. She stood up, "You can continue to apply the medicine, Botan."

She did, but still asked, "What was that all about?"

"Well, things that breathe are much more susceptible to suggestion when they're both unconscious and deprived of air, so even when he's asleep, his mind knows that the only way to get all the air it needs is to answer my question, so it did."

Kurama nodded, "Very logical, if a bit disturbing…"

Kes just winked at him, then headed back to Eimaj's room, the three boys following while Botan continued to attend to Hiei, calling out, "Tell me what happens!"

She walked into the room, half-expecting her to be awake already and extremely pissed, but she was still sleeping, now curled up on her side. She sat down on the bed, turning her on her back. Kurama came close to the bed as well, and pulled back a lid again, seeing the same empty look and let it slide closed again…then noticed something. He leaned over her, and pulled it back again…her pupils were silver.

He looked over at Kes, "Look at her eyes."

She leaned over her as well, he head almost touching Kurama's and she tilted her head to the side before saying, "Karamaj?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other, isn't that what she said when she first saw her? They came closer, standing still so they could get a better look, and Yusuke arched a brow while Kuwabara gulped as they too noticed that her pupils weren't the right color.

Kes touched her cheek gently, then snatched her hand back as her other eye popped open, the pupil also silver, and directed her empty gaze towards Yusuke.

Kes and Kurama gasped when she sat up, her head coming up between theirs, then Kes cried out as she used a strength her little body shouldn't have and shoved them both out of her way, both falling far on opposite sides of the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were frozen in shock, they started to back up, but she was faster. She leaped off the bed, shoving Kuwabara out of the way as well as she jumped, wrapping her arms around Yusuke's neck and rode him to the ground. He cried out in shock, but was muffled by Eimaj, as she tried to do to Yusuke what she was interrupted with Hiei. Yusuke struggled only for a moment before Kuwabara, Kes, and Kurama were able to get to them and drag her off of him. 

Kuwabara let Kes and Kurama try to subdue his once good friend, helping Yusuke up, "You ok, Urameshi?"

He coughed violently, feeling what she was trying to pull out of him slide back down to where it belonged, "Yeah…I'm fine." He leaned against the wall, feeling extremely weak.

Kes flashed him an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, I should have known she would try that again."

Kurama looked at her over the struggling form that was starting to lose its vigor, "How?"

"Well…I believe it was the Jester demon that let me out. I never got a good look at it, I was still without eyes when I was near it. I knew it wasn't my friend, though, because it answered to a name I knew she hated. However, it did have memories and knowledge only my friend, Karamaj, could have possessed. The only explanation I can think of is something she once told me. She said that whoever possessed the Queen Jagan-"

Yusuke looked to them at that, "Queen Jagan? What the hell is that?"

She shrugged, "I'm not too sure what it is exactly, it, when not part of a person, it's a jewel, a jewel in the shape of an eye. The Jagan Jewel, once worn by the new leader of the tribe that created all the Jagan eyes, becomes a Jagan itself, only slightly different in appearance. It's silver, not violet, and it's vertical."

"The eye was silver, but it was horizontal."

They looked to the door, where a very weak looking Hiei was being supported by a very sheepish looking Botan, "He insisted."

She helped him to the bad, where he sat down gratefully, even though he would never let them know. Kes checked to see if Kurama could handle the now calm Eimaj before going to Hiei. She checked under his bandages, which he oddly let her do with no fuss, and she nodded, "Yes, a **_Ru'Ka_** did this. A Jester demon as you call them." She looked back a Kurama, "You did well choosing the herbs."

Kurama shrugged, "Once the wounds started turning green, it was simple to know what was needed."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Sure, but what does it mean that it wasn't vertical?"

Yusuke was actually able to answer that, "It's cuz it wasn't worn by the leader of their tribe or whatever, genius."

"Oh."

Kes nodded, "Yes, that's probably it." She looked back again, now at the deadly calm young girl who's eyes were now on Hiei, "Well, from what I just saw, I think I know why I couldn't tell the difference between them when I first woke up. When a new successor attains the Jewel, an imprint of every previous owner comes with it, so they get feelings and traits that aren't necessarily theirs. I think, that when she was imprisoned with that Jester demon, that it took the jewel from her in her weakened state, but also took part of her soul, and that's why she has been trying to take yours."

Botan nodded, once again starting to apply the medicine to an annoyed Hiei from all the fussing, "That makes a lot of sense. So…the only way to fix any of this is to what, take the Jewel back and give it back to her? If that really is her?"

Kes nodded, then went back to who she thought was her friend cradled in Kurama's arms, "Yes, but I believe we have to have him alive when we take the Jewel back. The part of her soul that was taken might be lost with him." She kneeled down in front of Eimaj, blocking her view of Hiei and drawing her eyes to her, "Do you remember me?"

She looked up at her with a blank stare, not blinking, then tilted her head to the side, whispering before her eyes fluttered closed, "**_A'makhan_**."

Kes blinked, then threw her head back and laughed. Yusuke moved away from the wall, able to stand on his own again, "What's so damn funny?"

She looked over to him, her pupil-less eyes dancing with an inhuman light, "It seems she really did take something from you when you first met to sustain her, she just called me a bitch in her native language."

And once again, MOO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Sorry!

I'm sooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Eye For an Eye

By: ME!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kes grinned as she stood back up, now convinced that the girl was indeed Karamaj. Eimaj's eyes followed her movement, but soon went back to Hiei. He looked at her too, knowing why he was attracted to her, but no less happy with the reason, "So, how do we catch the Jester?"

Botan looked over to Kes, but went back to tending Hiei's wounds when she spoke, "To be honest, I don't know. While we were looking through all of Koenma's old books, nothing about a **_Ru'Ka_** came up. But…do you know of any strong psychics in the area? He might attempt to siphon off a psychic's powers in order to control the Queen Jagan."

Yusuke sent a worried look to Botan, but Kuwabara spoke up, "Yeah, we do. A little old lady named Genkai is the most powerful psychic."

Kurama tightened his hold on the girl, she was preparing to move, "Yes. That does seem right, so what should we do, besides go to her home to lie in wait for the demon?"

Kes shrugged, "Well…I suppose we could have her set a psychic trap, but I don't know what it would do against the Queen Jagan. Even though it is resisting the demon, he can still harness a small degree of its power."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, already going towards Hiei to pick him up, "While we're running off our mouths, the old lady could be in danger! We should be having this talk **_after_** we get there!"

Kuwabara grinned at him, Urameshi really **_did_** like Genkai! Yusuke sent him a glare, "Shut up."

Kes nodded, but motioned to Yusuke to put Hiei back down, and to Kuwabara to close the door, "No need for that, Yusuke, I can just send us there."

Botan frowned, "Is this how you got to the temple?"

The boys looked on in confusion, but when she nodded, they forgot about it. "Yes, it's a talent my kind have, it might tingle a bit…"

She raised her arms above her head, and powerful gales seemed to whip out from inside of her. Kurama gasped as the one meant for him seemed to hit him directly in the gut, and started to panic as it reached inside of him, stealing his breath and making everything go dark….

Yusuke cracked open one eye, then the other with a groan. That was **_not_** fun! He sat up, looking around. He was in the medical ward thing at Genkai's, during his stays here, he had become real good friends with this place. He rolled out of the bed he had somehow gotten into, and looked around, finding Hiei as the rooms only other occupant. He moved to his side, noticing that the sheen of sweat over his body from before, the signs of the raging fever that held him, was gone. He smirked, Genkai must have fixed him up…speaking of Genkai….

He opened the door to the hallway, looking down before heading left, the direction of all the rooms Genkai received people. He found everyone in her less formal sitting room, planning away, "What the hell happened?!"

Kes winced, "You resisted."

"Resisted what?! That thing that tried to suffocate me?!"

"Don't be such a baby, Urameshi. Kes explained to us that the gale she sent out for us didn't suffocate us, but sucked us into her…or her real form really, so she could bring us here at once."

He arched a brow at the girl…sitting a bit close to Kurama for his comfort, from the look on his face, "Your real form?"

She nodded, "Yes, the body you see is just an expression of myself, and of the tribe I once came from. In our true forms, we're like a tornado, or hurricane, but it's like a vacuum inside of us, that's why you couldn't breathe."

Yusuke just shook his head, then took a head count…Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kes…"Hey! Where's Miseto? And Genkai?"

Botan frowned, "We told Genkai all about the demon, and our plans to set a trap for it when it came from her, but she just shook her head and told Kurama to bring the girl to a certain room."

Kurama nodded, "It was just a solid white room, no furnishings. She asked me to place the girl in the middle of the room, and leave, locking the door behind me."

Yusuke groaned, "That's the room that she uses for weird psychic stuff! She might be experimenting on Miseto or something."

"Don't be dramatic, dimwit, I'm a psychic, not Dr. Frankenstein."

They all turned to see Genkai…followed by Eimaj walk into the room. Genkai sat down on the couch that was empty, and motioned for Eimaj to do the same, "All I did was to force the soul pieces and impressions of other people out of her. Right now, she's running on psychic energy I'm feeding to her. This way, when we get back what's hers, she won't have other people's thoughts in her head."

Yusuke bent down, and saw that her usually vibrant emerald eyes were a murky blank stare, the animalistic gaze gone, "So, she really was feeding off parts of us?"

Botan shook her head, "No, she wasn't feeding off what she took from you at all. According to Genkai, she was using the pieces that she took to keep her body whole. The parts that she took was only to keep her animated long enough to get back the large chunk of soul stolen from her."

He poked her on the shoulder, nodding when she didn't hit him or something, "So, she's just running in neutral without the parts of us she borrowed?"

Genkai nodded, "Yes, she can't do much with the tiny bit she has left, so I left her in a trance so she wouldn't tax it."

Kes smiled at her nearly comatose friend, "That's good, now we just have to wait for the **_Ru'Ka_**."

Genkai smiled a wicked little smile, one Yusuke knew well, "Not for long, you don't. I sent out a psychic beacon a few minutes ago, it should be here shortly."

I know you hate me…….I'm sooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!


	14. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
